As feature dimensions and the thickness of dielectric and metal layers in the wiring levels of integrated circuits has decreased, present damascene and dual-damascene processing has been shown to cause damage to underlying structures and adversely effect the geometry of the resultant damascene and dual-damascene wires and contacts resulting in reduced process windows and productivity. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.